Broken Imprint
by alecwI11bm1ne
Summary: What if Jacob cheated on Rensemee with her best friend and left her broken beyond repare? The cullen are DEAD, or are they?,The only family she's got is the pack, who will pick up the pieces... Will her heart be able to love again or is it too late.. R
1. Cheating Jacob Black

Disclaimer I don't know any of the charters sadly SM does :'(

This story is when Renesmee

looks like she 17 and so does Jake because he is still phrasing to wait for Renesmee to grow.

Broken Imprint

Renesmee POV

I can't believe Jake would do that to me I thought he loved me, but I guessed wrong.

Flashback

I was walking home from the forks high school and I decided to go to Jake's House instead of mine, so I ran their as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to see my Jakey. As I walked to the door I was stopped by Billy Black (Jake's Dad) then he said

'I would go up there if I was you'

'Why not- 'I got cut off.

'JAKE!'

'That's why' Billy said.

This can't be happening, this can't be happening... Those words repeated insider my head as I pushed my way passed Billy and I ran to Jake's room.

Then I saw something I dreaded not to see, Jake naked and on top of him was my best friend, Natalie, what a best friend she turned out to be...

I slammed the door opened as hard as I could to make my presents known, as soon as the heard the BANG the swiftly turned their heads facing me.

'Baby, it's not what is looks like' Jake said as he pushed Natalie away and putting his clothes back on

'Not what it looks like...? Should I tell you what it looks like,' not waiting for an answer ' I see my best friend having sex with MY IMPRINT, so tell me, if I'm wrong am I right or I am RIGHT' I asked in a sweet but deadly voice, Jake knows when I use this voice I want only the truth and nothing else.

'Okay it is what I looks like, I'm not gonna lie to you.'

'Seems like you already have' I tried blinking away my tears ' How long has it been going on?'

'A couple of months' Natalie said, proud

'Why would you do that to me? Jake...Natalie... You're supposed to be my best friend?'

'I was only your best friend so I can get Jake and I seems like I already have' and then Jake said

'I never loved you , ever , but the stupid imprint kept pulling me to you, like I had to be with you no matter if I wanted to or not, but then I found out that I could rejected the imprint and I could hurt you at the same time, it's a win-win situation. Do you know how disgraceful it is to be imprinted with a leeche, a parasite? Do you? NO You Don't. Even a half one, it disgusting. It not worth it, to be stuck with you forever ' he said viciously Then I felt tears falling out of my eyes 'Aw did I hurt little Renesmee's feelings.' They both laughed at me.

'You'll pay to what you did to me, JACOB BLACK, mark my words!' and with that I ran down the stairs but being stopped by Billy and the pack

Then Sam said ' we all wanted to tell you but he forced us not to, please Renesmee don't be angry with us, we still consider you as family.' I was crushed by Sam's huge arm wrapped around me and the tears started pouring out of my eyes, I slowly felt my heart being torn in pieces and never becoming one ever again.

'I know that your heart is aching right now but it'll get better, due time. '

'But it hurts so fucking much Sammy'

'It'll get better, baby.' And with my family dead the pack and he is the only thing I have to a family.

Then Jacob decided to go down stairs and said

'Aww are Nessie's precious little feelings hurt' with that followed lots of growls but I said...

'STOP,' to the pack, which were ready to attack Jacob Fucking Black. We somehow managed to reached the front garden

'Hey Jake have I ever told you that I have more powers than you think.'

Confusion took place of his expressions on his face

'You can't do anything you're just a worth less fucking piece of...'

He never finished his sentence when I used Jane's power on him,

let me explain when I was a baby during the war I learnt that I can copy people's (vampires) powers and I that's why Jake on the floor right now.

'How the fuck did you do that'

'If I tell you then I have to kill you and then that'll ruin my fun'

'Look who's hurt now Jakey …' then I said 'I'll keep in touch with all of you but I just need some time okay, I love you all.' in the packs and imprintees and Billy's mind, all of them apart from Jacob know I could do this. They all nodded and walked away from me and headed home but Sam walked towards me and said I' I love you and if you need any help, you know where I 'am.' and kissed my forehead.

Then I ran.

End of Flashback

Now here I am, still running, heading toward nowhere in particular, I found myself knocking into something cold which leads me landing on the ground. Alec, I only saw him once before, I that was before my parents died. .

'Sorry.' Noticing that I had tears pouring out of my eyes, i stood up.

'It's okay, but you don't look okay.'

'I just had a crappy day.'

'What happened?' he said full of concern.

'Oh nothing I just walked in on my imprint and my best friend having sex, nothings wron...' that's when I fell to the ground and I started crying my eyes out and then I felt Alec pick me up and crushed me into his chest like he was trying to protect me. Somehow I felt that aching feeling in my chest slightly numb away and made it more durable for me. I felt like hours as I helplessly cried my eyes out onto Alec's chest.

'I'm sorry for ruining your shirt'

'Don't worry and whoever he is, he is dumb to push you away.'

'Thanks and I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?'

'Aro said to check up on you'

'Oh can I come with you to Volterra.'

'Sure why not won't your parents mind'

'They got killed a couple of years ago as well as my vampire family it's just me and the pack but that's taken away from me now.'

'I am sorry for your loss, and I was here to ask you if you wanted to join the guard.'

'I'll come'

Hours Past and We made our way off the plane to a Ferrari 458 Italia, which by the way the sweetest ride ever made. When we got strapped up he said

'Welcome to Italy, Volterra'

**Sorry it was short but it's my second story so be nice**

**Please Review and if you have any ideas PM me**

**Good or Bad Reviews**

**Read + Review = New Chapter**

**Mary**


	2. Serious Question Where do I Sleep!

Sooorrry that I haven't updated in ages but I just lost interest in writing and l had a lack of ideas in how the future chapters will go.

Disclaimer: I don't know anything but Natalie and the plot, but that's about it...

Previously

'They got killed a couple of years ago as well as my vampire family it's just me and the pack but that's taken away from me now.'

'I am sorry for your loss, and I was here to ask you if you wanted to join the guard.'

'I'll come'

Hours Past and We made our way off the plane to a Ferrari 458 Italia (picture in my profile), which by the way the sweetest ride ever made. When we got strapped up he said

'Welcome to Italy, Volterra'

AN

Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted, favourited ( that's not even a word) and special thank you to Crimson Eyed Vampiress who gave me an idea for a future chapter so thannnnkkkk yooouuuuu

So on with the story...

We pulled up in front of a beautiful castle which looked like it's been there for hundreds of years, modern but an old classic. I was admiring the castle whilst Alec opened the door of the car so I could get out (he's so sweet). He escorted us towards the front entrance. A huge muscular man, with very dark brown hair, which I remembered as Felix. I'm not quite sure though because I was only a few month old when I first meet him even for a half vampire, I found it quiet hard to remember all the tiny detail that had happened that mournful day.

"Well, well, what do we have here, Alec?" he asked in a deep voice and a strong Italian accent.

"Well, this 'lil lady is called Renesmee", Alec replied

I really hate my name, what the fuck was my mom on when she thought of the name. Everyone knew I hate it apart from Natalie and Jacob, who just didn't bother to ask why everyone else called me May for short (A/N I'm sorry if I offended people who liked the name) instead of Renesmee.

'Please call me May, I hate the name Renesmee'

'My apologies ma'am' He reminded me of Jasper when he did this. And with that thought, I felt everyone's emotions in the castle sadden. It took me a while to realise that it was me who caused the sudden change in emotion and I brought it back to normal.

'She is truly a remarkable person, just like her mother. But more... if that's even possible'

With that It brought me back to reality. How did I get here so fast? I'm pretty sure I wasn't walking.

''I carried you here'' someone answered, I think they guessed what I was trying to figure out, that someone turned out to be Alec. I felt heat rise in my cheeks and I looked down and said a quiet 'thanks'

''She blushes just like her mother'' I looked up, meet by a vibrant pair on red eyes. At first I was frightened, but then I thought to myself if they wanted to hurt me they would have done it by now.

'Oh, by the way my name is Aro, I believe we've meet before'

'Yeah I remember you, you killed my parents'

''We were not aware that they did not bite a child, and we, Volturis do not give second chances. We gave them their one and only one chance the last time we meet them and they simply refused.'' He said honourably.

''Sorry, but that subject to me is still touchy'' I saw understanding in his eyes.

''Well anyway, Alec said in Forks that you wanted to see.''

''I did. Why don't we go to the throne room, so we can talk about this more privately?'' he said whilst looking around the room.

Looking around, I saw loads of people around me including a human who sat behind her desk. She was m minding her own business, filing her perfectly manicured nails.

''Okay. 'I followed them through a heavy looking door, even a vampire, will have a little difficulty opening them. We went through a hallway full of statues, and on the other side, was a little garden with a fountain in the middle. The hallway was beautiful, the lights illuminated the way toward the throne room.(pic on profile)

We walked at human pace, because to be honest I couldn't be arsed to walk faster.

By the end of our little walk, I was bombarded by the smell of roses and lavender; it was soothing and the scent made me more relaxed.

''Have a seat'', said a blond haired man, which looked like he was in his mid-twenties, pointing to a thorn-like chair but it was definitely made for a girl **(pic on profile).**

As I sat down, I felt like I belonged there, looking around I saw everyone kneel in front of me, now I was confused...

''It feels right? Sitting there... Doesn't it?'' Aro asked.

'Yeah it does, but why though…' I released that I began to babble on.

''Then my gut was right. I need to ask you an important question; it will dramatically change your future. Are you ready for that?'' He asked.

'Sure, lay it on me. I think I've handled worse' I replied somewhat cocky.

''Okay. We are honoured to ask if you would become the princess of Voltera, the vampire race?'' He said, with a hint of uncertainness in his voice.

I was gobsmacked.

''Um... um ... are you sure?''

''One hundred per cent certain''

''Sure, I would be honoured to be your princess! But first what do I do?''

'Nothing too difficult but when you are discussing something to sort out, your opinion is most valid''

''I have a serious question…. Where do I sleep?'' I said, whilst giving cheeky smile, dimples and all.

''Alec show her, her room on the third floor'' Alec stood up, I was still mesmerised by his beauty.

He bows and says ''This way malady'', pointing toward another set of heavy doors. Felix and Demetri (who I barely recognise because I had just saw them once before) opened the door, which through it was a flight of stairs which came from both ways, the room was surprisingly bright**(pic on profile).**

We walked up the left staircase and kept to the left side. Then he said

''This is where you're staying''

''All of it?'' I said questionably

''Only the left side, the other is mine''

I hesitantly walked towards the first door and I was met by **PINK.**

I love pink so much, one time I went to a party dressed in pink head to toes, I even had pink contact lenses!

It had a huge closet and at the top it said 'SHOES' in Broadway style lights. It was a large room full of shelves just for shoes, I was in heaven!

Three of the walls were hot pink and the other white and a double door in the middle, so I walked through it which lead me to a black room filled shelves and wardrobes, I'm thinking it for clothes and stuff, it was perfect. It totally contrast with the other room and just like the other room it had a double door to ANOTHER room!

It was so beautiful, half of the room was old fashioned. The bed was high, nearly doubled my height, the mattress was half my height.(pic on profile).

I jumped on the bed, just lied there. I heard a chuckle coming from somewhere, then I remembered I had company. The bed was so comfortable, I couldn't be bothered to move.

''Come join me'' patting the bed next to me. He seemed hesitant ''I won't bite…. Unless I need to'' I added cheekily

''Do you like it?'' he said talking about the place.

'It's amazing, it's perfect, you know, for me. It's like who ever made this, knew me back to front'

''It was Jane, who designed it. She said she just went with what she thought, at the start though I thought she was crazy. I would never have thought that all of these colours would go together but it did in the end, you know. You'll like her, it might take some time until she lets you in but you'll both be good, maybe great friends.''

''So how did you become a vampire?'' He was about to start but then my stomach grumbled, I could feel my cheek redden again. 'I'll tell you after we get you something to eat.'

'Okay' I said in a small voice, as I tried to compose myself, he just laughed at me.

'You look cute when you blush' He said

''Stop trying to embarrass me! And get me to the kitchen!''

''This way ma'am'' pointing towards the door I hadn't seen till now. It lead to the top of the hallway and walked towards the stair way. Every now and then our hands would brush against each other and every time it did, my heart skipped a beat and sent sparks up my arm. Well that's weird, I wonder if he felt it too.

Before you know it we were at the front of a very large kitchen, two of the walls were black and the rest were white or glass. It was remarkable, just like the rest of the castle, well the parts that I have seen, but I'm guessing… oh great, now I'm rambling in my head to.

''What you thinking so hard 'bout darlin'' he asked.

''Just how unbelievably beautiful it is here''

'It's beautiful, isn't it? That's what I first thought when I first came here, but it was quite different from what it is now''

Out of the blue I asked ''How old are you?''

''When I was change when I was 18, but I have only been a vampire for 117 years. Jane and I are one of the youngest in here.''

I nodded as I took in the newly found information. ''So where your sister, Jane''

''Probably outside in the pool or something….'' Once again my hunger made itself known.

''So what would you like to eat?'' He asked.

''Why don't you surprise me?''

With that he was busying around like a lunatic, especially when his using his vampire speed. Within half an hour or so, it was done.

''Thanks'' I dug into the food. it was exquisite, I moaned in pressure.

When I finished, I said ''For someone who doesn't eat, you really know how to cook''

'Well I'm a man with many talents.'' With that my mind wondered elsewhere. ''Leave that there someone else to clean up and I'll show you the rest of the castle''

''Lead the way''

We exited the kitchen, which lead us to the staircase; we saw once before but instead of going up them, we past them instead which lead us to a huge, gorgeous white, bright living room. We went through a door which lead to a long room, which centred a huge flat screen across the room was a doorway, which lead to a miniature cinema.

Then we went through a hallway similar from the one before and then Alec spoke.

''Hey, do ya like books?''

''Yeah kind of. But only the old written books, not the new ones that they have nowadays. Why?''

''In that case you'll love these.''

Alec effortlessly opened huge, wooden, heavy looking double doors to reveal a magnificent old-school was so different to my library upstairs, and it was bright, vibrant and GREEN… but this was old, mysterious looking, like in a Sherlock Holmes, the crime scene, it had the fire place and everything.

''Wow'' I was mesmerised by the collection of first edition books written by famous, historic writers, if sold would have cost thousands or even more.

''It remarkable isn't it; I like the old novels rather than the new.''

**In La Push...**

**Paul POV**

''You fucking idiot, why the fuck did you do that to Renesmee? You were lucky you had her. Now you've got a very pissed, gifted vampire on your back and the pack isn't gonna be there to help you. You brought this on yourself'' shouted Sam whilst kicking Jacob, beating the crap out of him. He became an older brother to Remesmee, when Edward and Bella died. It'll take Jacob weeks until he recovers, you see Sam took away all of his werewolf powers and he won't be able to have his super strength, hearing ect. But he can still be a werewolf, hear the packs thoughts but can't be an alpha anymore without Renesmee, his mate.

''One thing that you forgot in your stupid little plan is without Renesmee is that you can't be alpha whenever you feel like it, you don't even have werewolves powers. The upside to your plan is Renesmee is free to fall in love while you suffer in heartbreak, you'll forever regret what you did to her and you can't even kill yourself. Only Renesmee can do it, you'll never know she might want you to be in her future, for you to see how happy she is without you!'' Leah sneered.

Leah was very close to Renesmee they were like sisters, they act so much alike and they like the same things. It's like they were twins separate from birth but of course Leah was older but they both look like they're the same age. She was about to launch herself at Jacob but I grabbed her just in time.

''Thanks Man'' Jacob mumbled.

''I didn't do it for you, I did it because if she got to you who knows what'll happen and I'm pretty sure Renesmee want to deal with you by herself'' I spat at him.

All the pack knew that Renesmee was in Italy, except for Jacob of course. Because she called Sam when she got there and we also know she is a princess and sounded a lot happier on the phone but we all just want her to come back to us but know that not gonna happen while Jacob still here. So we're just waiting for her to come back and kill the bastard already.

**Mystery POV (Guess who it is?)**

She thinks that she safe with those stuck up vampire. But she wrong, all I have to do is wait. Wait for the right time to kill her…

**Hope you enjoyed it… Have a guess to whom or what it is… PM us any idea in how Alec became a vampire… or any of your ideas actually…. **

**Good…. Bad... **

**Please Review and We'll make sure we'll update soon.**

**Mary & Neesha**


End file.
